Role of neuronal stem cell migration in brain repair following ischemic stroke Our long-term goal is to provide evidence for the ultimate development of direct-current electrical field (EF) as a novel brain repair and neuroprotection therapy for stroke patients. Brain ischemia induces proliferation of neural stem/progenitor cells (NSPCs) in the subventricular zone (SVZ). Although the newly generated NSPCs can differenfiate into new neurons that migrate to the damaged regions, only a fraction of the new neurons is found to migrate to the damaged area, which is a critical barrier to prevent endogenous neuroregenerafion. Yet, little effort has been made towards identifying guidance cues that promote NSPC migration to overcome the barrier. Our study suggests that the EF may be one such guidance cue. As EF is potenfially safe in human CNS, EF sfimulafion may be developed as brain repair and neuroprotecfion therapy. We have shown that EF stimulation guides and accelerates NSPC migrafion towards the cathode in vitro, and this migrafion requires interaction of N-methyl-D-aspartate receptors (NMDARs) with Rho GTPase Racl/acfin signaling. Funcfional NMDARs are redistributed to the cathode side of EF-exposed NSPCs, suggesfing a role of polarized NMDARs in mediafing EF-directed NSPC migrafion. Importantly, our preliminary study has shown that a non-invasive EF sfimulafion promotes migration of SVZ NSPC-derived new neurons, towards the cathode direction, to the ischemic boundary zone in an in vivo rat stroke model. In this project, we will continue to use the rat stroke model to test the hypothesis that EF stimulation guides and accelerates the migration of funcfional, SVZ NPSC-derived new neurons to the damaged brain region and promotes functional recovery through NMDAR-dependent Racl/actin signal pathway. We will first determine whether EF sfimulafion directs migrafion of funcfional new neurons to the damaged brain region and improves neurobehavioral outcome of stroke animals. We will then determine the role of NMDAR/Racl/acfin signaling in mediafing EF-induced NSPC migrafion in the ischemic brain. The outcome of this study will lead us to understand how EF directs NSPC migrafion in stroke model in vivo, which is essential for the ultimate development of EF sfimulation as a novel brain repair and/or neuroprotection strategy.